A New Feeling
by BiancaR
Summary: Stefan and Elena have sparks,but what happens when the best thing that could have ever happened to them is ruined because of something/someone? How far will they go for true love? Will Damon ever find a love so pure? PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU!
1. A New Feeling

_I am Elena Gilbert. I can do this. I need to get over the fact that they are dead. That's all I've been telling myself lately. Today is the first day of school and I need to show people that I can do this, but I am really worried about my brother Jeremy. He loved mom and Dad as much as I did. Now they are gone. Our aunt Jenna is taking care of us now. We still live in Mystic Falls, but nothing is the same._

I stopped writing in my diary to look at the time. I really didn't want to go to school but I knew I had to. My two best friends would be waiting there for me. Bonnie and Caroline are like sisters to me. I don't know what I would do without them. I grabbed my stuff, coffee, and headed out the door.

When I got to school Bonnie was there waiting for me like always. I had no idea where Caroline was, but we hadn't really been close since my parents died. Bonnie came up and hugged me really hard. We were walking passed the office when Bonnie noticed a guy standing there talking to the secretary. Bonnie stopped me and pulled me in front of the office door so I could see the guys face, but I couldn't.

"Elena, doesn't he look really hot from behind." Bonnie whispered.

"Yeah he does," I said just as the bell rang. I headed to my first class and sat down at a desk. Bonnie and my ex boyfriend, Matt, were in this class with me. The class had started out really boring until a boy came in saying he was new. I recognized his back because he had been the guy that had been in the office earlier. That's embarrassing, only recognizing someone from the back. He was really good looking. Never mind. I don't think you could say that. Let me just say he was HOT. During that whole class period I kept turning around to look at him and sometimes he would be staring back at me. When I wasn't looking at him Bonnie would be sending me texts saying how he was looking at me. During that whole day he was all I thought about. It was hard to think about anything else since he was in two of my other classes. On my way out of school Bonnie said that she, Caroline and I were going to the Grill later. I said that was fine, then I headed for the cemetery. I always go to the cemetery whenever I am thinking about my parents. I just miss them so much. I was writing in my diary when I heard something crack. I got up and looked around. It was really foggy so I could barely make anything out, but one thing I did notice was that there was someone standing behind a grave stone. I was so freaked out. I dropped everything and ran. The next thing I knew. I had fallen.

"Are you okay?"Said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked as they started to approach me. I couldn't really tell who he was until he was about two feet away.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. We have History, French and English together."

"Were you following me?" I asked accusingly.

"No, I was visiting family when I saw you fall." He said.

"Oh I sorry, I thought you were some kind of masked killer, I'm Elena Gilbert"

"It's nice to finally meet you…..um did you hurt yourself?"

"I don't know let me check." I said as I lifted up my pant leg.

"Elena, that looks terrible." He said, but there was a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Oh it isn't too bad, I think I can make it home." I said reassuring him that I was okay.

"No your hurt. I can bandage that up for you. I live practically five minutes away."

"Ok." I said as I followed him to his car.

When we got to his place I first took in that it was enormous, and when we walked inside it was better than I thought it would be. The walls were high with nice big window. The furniture seemed like it had cost thousands. It seemed like there were over twenty rooms in the house and they all seemed to be full, not a single one empty. Stefan then brought me to the living room and went to get a first aid kit.

**Stefan's POV**

_What am I doing? I can barely even look at her without wanting to drink from her, I had told myself that I had just wanted to make sure she wasn't Katherine when I had saved her, but now that I know that she's nothing like Katherine I can't leave her. I'm falling for her even though she doesn't even really know me._

"Hey Stefan are you okay?" Elena said bringing me back to reality. As I walked back into the living room with first aid kit. She was looking at me weirdly. My eyes to be precise, and then I realized what she was looking at.

"Yeah, I'm fine; there was just something in my eye." That had been a close one.

"Hey, Stefan if I'm a bother to you I can leave," I wondered why she had though that.

"You're not a bother to me, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, people have been feeling that when they are around me, they think that they have to be all nice and kind to me because of what happen….." She was starting to tear up for some reason.

"Elena what happened?" I asked her as I was putting the bandage on her leg. I had to pretend that I didn't have a clue of what she was talking about or else she would have thought that I was a stalker.

"My parents and I were in a car crash and I was the only one who survived" I couldn't tell her that I was the one that had rescued her; I didn't think I ever could.

**Elena POV**

Why was I telling him this? I barely even knew he him, but for some reason I felt like I could trust him.

"Hey Elena it isn't your fault." He said as he was coming closer to me when I realized that I had been crying. He touched my hand and I felt a small tingle. I curled myself into a ball on his really nice red couch and started balling my eyes out.

About fifteen minutes later I finally stopped crying. I realized that Stefan was sitting next to me and just holding my hand. He was so comforting.

"Elena its okay, you're alright." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

After my eyes were dry, Stefan and I talked about anything we could think of. Talking about our lives and our families. Things like that. We talked for hours. I went home later. Every day after that I would go to his house or we would go to mine and we would take for hours nonstop. One day when I went to his house, we were talking about personal stuff and I had to go to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I looked at my cell phone and found out I had seven missed calls for Bonnie and Jenna. I hadn't thought twice about it, but then I realized what time it was. It was 12:00 midnight.

"Stefan!" I yelled as I ran to go get my stuff from his car.

**Stefan's POV**

Why was she running out the door and yelling my name? What had I done wrong?

"Elena, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Have you seen the time? It's midnight, I have to get home."

"Elena, have you seen the weather outside?" I countered. I really cared about her. I didn't want anything bad happening to her.

She looked out the window before she said anything else. "Oh…. Well my aunt is going to be so worried about me, I have to get home."

It didn't feel right having to make her drive home in such conditions. I knew I had to do something.

"Elena, you can stay here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." I said kindly. I really wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Oh, I couldn't do that to you, taking you bed, no, I'd feel really bad, you don't have to."

"But I want to." Maybe that had come off a little too forward. Elena hadn't noticed though.

"Are you sure?" She asked me with an uncertain look.

"Yeah." I said assuring her that it was alright.

**Elena's POV**

He was so kind. I really wanted to kiss him, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way, and I didn't want to be too forward.

He gave me shirt to wear and sent me to change.

When I came back he looked at me with a look of wonder on his face. I said that he could have his bed, but he insisted. I am a stubborn girl so I said he could sleep next to me since it was his bed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he asked kindly.

"I'm sure." I really did mean it. As climbed into his bed, I realized that I wanted to stop being the scared girl and be brave. I had to take risks. I stopped and saw that he was climbing in on the other side. When he saw me stop he looked at me with a curious look. I knew it had to be now or never.

**Stefan's POV**

She was looking at me with an expression I could not place. She started walking around the bed and towards me. I had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't take her eyes off of me as she walked. When she got mere inches away from my face I knew I had to do to it. I cupped her face and kissed her gently.

**Elena's POV**

I was going to kiss him even if he liked it or not, I just had to now. When his face was mere inches away from mine, I looked into his eyes and he had a look of adoration in his eyes. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. It was not like any kiss I had ever experienced before. He was so gentle, but I wanted more. The kiss grew more intense and I jumped up and had my legs around his waist. He started leading me towards the bed. Never taking his eyes off of me.

**Stefan's POV**

When I kissed her I forgot I was a monster. When we kissed, it seemed as if we were the only ones on the planet. I couldn't get enough. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I led her to the bed. I didn't take my eyes of off hers. I laid her down ever so gently, not wanting to hurt her. She means everything to me. I kissed her on her lips before making a trailing of kisses down her body.

**Elena's POV**

I just couldn't get enough of him. He was so gentle when he placed me down on his bed. I wanted nothing more than this. At first he didn't seem that into it, and then he started trailing kisses down my body. Unbuttoning buttons until there was nothing left holding the shirt on. He pulled my shirt off of me then I took off his shirt. We were naked when he said stop.

**Stefan's POV**

"Elena we can't." I said. I couldn't do that to her. She barely even knew me. She might regret it in the morning.

"Why?" She asked with a hurt look on her face.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just it's too soon. I don't want you waking up in the morning and regretting it. I really do like you, but this takes time."

"Okay, I guess you're right."

"Thank you for understanding, when the time is right you'll know." Elena got under the covers and turned around. I got under the covers and she snuggled up next to me. I knew everything would be alright as I kissed her on the head. I hadn't felt something like this in a really long time, but I wasn't ready just yet to say what it was.


	2. Close Calls

**Elena's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt calm for the first time in months. I was sure why and I really couldn't remember. I was still under the covers lost in thought when I felt something move next to me. I then realized that these were not my sheets. I let out a piercing scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed jumping from the bed.

"Elena what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice.

"We didn't do anything did we?" I asked. I barely even knew him. How could I let this happen? He probably thought I was easy.

"No we didn't do anything, nothing happened. I would never take advantage of you like that."

"Oh, okay good."

"Even if we had, I wouldn't think any less of you. You are amazing and wonderful. I don't know why I was chosen to have you in my life." Stefan said honestly.

"Stefan, you don't have to make stuff up, I already like you."

"Elena I'm not making anything up. You are all I thought about since I met you." He seemed so sure. I didn't know how he could love someone as messed up as me.

"Stefan, do you mean everything you're saying?" I asked him in a hopeful tone. I really hoped he meant it. I had wanted to say those things to him, but I couldn't find the words. I also didn't want him to think that I was already falling or him. We had only been dating about a month.

"I do. Why would I say something like that to you if I didn't mean it? I could never do that to you." He said as he got up from the bed and walked over to me. He put his arms around me as I started to cry. How could anyone love me? How could I have fallen in love with him in such a short amount of time?

**Stefan's POV**

I was holding Elena in my arms. She was so amazing. I didn't know why she couldn't see that. She had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. She was also the kindest person I had ever met. I don't know what was clouding her judgment. She was so beautiful with such a warm heart, and her eyes, they were always sparkling whenever she was looking at me.

_I am in love with her. _I said to myself. I said to myself as I brushed the tears from her face.

"Elena, you don't know how much I care for you. If I didn't mean what I said what would you even be doing here? If I didn't love you why would I have let you stay the night and-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Stefan, she said with such love and adoration in her eyes.

**Elena's POV**

"How can you love me? I'm not even sure if I actually really like you. This whole thing between you and me is probably nothing. You were just a shoulder to cry on." I said as fought back the tears.

"Elena, we both know that's not true. We both feel something for each other and you know that. You may not be able to handle the truth, but I am…. Elena I love you with all my heart. I know I just met you, but I feel like I've known you forever. When you leave, I feel as if my heart is breaking until I see you again." He turned my around to look at him. He had tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"No one has ever told me that before." I said with pure honesty.

"Well there's a first for everything. Elena, I'm in love with you." He said as he cupped my face and kissed me. The kiss was not urgent like it was the night before. It was sweet and gentle, but full of love like he never wanted to let me go. He seemed so sure about his love for me, but I was too scared to say those words in return. I didn't want to get hurt.

"Stefan, I know you don't really mean that" I said as I turned away from him hiding back my emotions. I ran out of his room, leaving my bag behind.

**Stefan's POV**

_Why did she have to be like this? I know she feels it too. There's something between us that is unbreakable. From the moment I saw her, I knew she was the one. She makes me forget what I have done in the past. When I am with her, I feel almost human. She makes me feel something so pure and holy that I am sometimes not sure if it was meant for me._

She ran out of my room after I had just told her everything I felt for her, I had never been that open with anyone in my life before now. I let he have her be alone for a good twenty minutes then I went down stairs to check on her.

"Elena?" I called, wondering where she was.

"I'm over here." I heard her yell from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen at my not so human pace. She was standing there in the kitchen writing in some kind of journal.

Really do like you, and what I said earlier about us was a lie. I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Elena, I would never push you into something that you weren't ready for." I said as I caressed her back. "Elena what were you going to write?"I asked curiously.

"I was going to write that I really do like you Stefan, I think about you all the time. I just don't want to get hurt; I want to take it slow."

"It's okay Elena" I said as I pulled her I for a hug. "Everything is going to okay, not until you're ready."

**Elena's POV**

_Oh he is so gentle with me. Why can't I just tell him I love him? What if he gets tired of waiting for me to say those three little words that mean so much? It's because it's the fact that I love him so much that I'm so scared._

I was walking around Stefan's house while he went to the store when someone came up behind me. I spun around as quickly as possible.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked a lot like Stefan, but I knew he wasn't, even in this horrible lighting.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I've heard stories about you. Stefan doesn't seem too fond of you." I said with a smirk back.

"I'm surprised he even mentioned me, anyways, what is your name?" He asked with an unsure look.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." I said with uncertainty. Something about him made me not want to trust him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Elena Gilbert. Hello Stefan." He said as he turned around. I don't even know how he knew that Stefan had come back. I hadn't even heard him.

"Hello Damon." Stefan said with NO smile on his face at all. The look he had on his face though, was pure hatred.

"Well Stefan I just came to stop by, nothing too big." He said to Stefan with a sarcastic tone. Then he turned to me.

"And Elena, I hope to see you soon." He said as he walked out the door.

Stefan came over to me then. "Elena I'm sorry I didn't know he was coming. I didn't even know he was in town," He said it thoughtfully, but there was a scared after sound as well, but I didn't pay it any mind.

"Stefan it's okay, he didn't hurt me or anything." I looked at our reflection in the window and screamed.

"Elena what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of fear.

"Your eyes!" I said

**Stefan's POV**

Oh no, not like this, not now, she can't know yet.

"There's just something in my eye." I said as I turned around. I couldn't let her see me like that. She didn't know about me yet, but she would soon.

"But, Stefan I saw it, your eyes, there was no color." She said with a frightful look.

"It was nothing, see my eyes are just fine." I said as I turned back towards her. I was planning on letting her stay the night, but since Damen was back in town, she couldn't. She'd be safer at her own home. Damen hadn't been invited yet.

"I should take you home, it's getting late. Your aunt's probably worrying about you right now."

"Yeah I guess you're right, and Stefan," she called.

"Yeah" I said with fear of her being Katherine,

"I don't like your brother." She said with a remorseful look. She must really not like him if she said that. She usually didn't talk about people like that. I was actually glad though. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Katherine even though that was 162 years ago.


	3. Pure Happiness

"Elena" Stefan called as I got out of my car. I looked around and saw him walking towards me. He had a nice dark brown jacket on and he looked so good.

"Yes" I said with a smile on my face. He was everything I had ever wanted and he makes me feel like my old self, like before the accident.

"I have something for you." He said as he pulled a small rectangular box from his pocket. I was a little worried. I was hoping to god that he wouldn't ask me to marry him. I really did love him, but I wasn't ready to marry him or do anything like that.

"What is it" I asked cautiously.

"I hope you don't think it's weird, but I have something for you. Don't worry it's not a ring." He said as he opened the little box. When he opened it the prettiest necklace I had ever seen was inside.

"I've had this for a long time and I never wanted to give anyone else this until I met you. You are the one that should have it. This used to me so much to me until I met you." He said with sincerity. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Oh Stefan, you are too nice. It's so beautiful." I said as I played with it in my hands.

"Will you help me put it on" I asked.

"Of course." He said with such kindness in his voice.

**Stefan's POV**

_I love her so much. That's why I gave her the necklace that I had kept with me all through the years. She needs to be able to make her own choices. That's the only thing I had that has vervain. She can't be compelled now; she's safe from mine and any other vampire's compulsion. I want her to always be safe. Even when I'm not there. _

I had just finished writing in my journal when I noticed Elena standing in front of my door, her eyes sparkling as she took everything in.

"You keep a journal?" She asked me with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, memories are too precious. I wouldn't want to forget them." I said with pure honesty. She walked through the doorway and sat on my bed. I wasn't sure what was wrong so I walked over to her.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was waiting until you noticed me standing there." She said with a smile on her face.

"Now why would that be?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I was waiting to do this." She said as she got up and started walking towards me. When she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, kissing the back of my next every few seconds. I turned around and kissed her lips gently. I didn't to want to hurt her. I was surprised when she grabbed my face and kissed me hard as she sat down on my lap.

**Elena's POV**

I had wanted to kiss Stefan like that for so long now. To let him know that I wanted him so much, that I loved him that much. He needed to know.

"Stefan," I tried to say, but my breathing was heavy fighting for air, but he hadn't heard me because he just kept kissing me.

"Stefan" I said a little bit louder. He must have heard because he looked up.

"Elena I'm sorry."He said. I barely heard him though because his breathing was heavy as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get that far." He said as he started to pull away and get out of his chair.

"Stefan, you didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't feel like being in the chair anymore." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. I pushed him down and started kissing him.

"Elena, I need to tell you something." He said as the expression on his face went from fun and playful to serious but loving.

"What is it Stefan?" I asked curiously. I hoped he didn't have a girlfriend and was just about to tell me about her.

"Elena need you to listen to everything I'm about to say. Do not interrupt me until I'm done. You can choose to be with me or not, but you can't tell anyone. Not even your best friends." He said with a fearful tone in his voice. Oh I hope he's not some masked killer or something of the kind. I really hope he's still the same nice, romantic guy he was when I first met him.

"Stefan, just tell me I can handle it." I whispered to him.

"Elena, I'm not fully human as some would say. I am a…" He trailed off.  
>" Stefan what are you?" I asked in a frightful tone<p>

"Elena, I'm a….. Vampire. I drink blood, but not human blood. I've learned to control my thirst and only feed on animals, and if you are worried about me hurting you, I would never ever hurt you intentionally." He said as he looked away from me.

"Stefan, are you lying to me? Because if you are this isn't funny" I said. Like how could he really be serious?

"Elena I'm not lying. Look at me. Look at my eyes. There's no color in them. What you say in the windows that day, that was real, you weren't just seeing things." He said with a remorseful look on his face. I turned around to look at him then. His eyes were so red. There was no white to the. They were not human eyes. Around his eyes you could see his veins. He also had fangs as well. They were there. I could see them up close.

"Stefan, I know you won't hurt me, but I'll need time to process all of this." I said. I could do anything I wanted with this information. I could tell the whole town if I wanted to, but I promised him that I would not tell a soul about this. While I was letting everything that I had just learned process through my head, a questioned popped into my head.

"Hey, Stefan, is Damon a Vampire as well?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes he is, but he chooses to live off of human blood, that's why I was so worried about you when we found out that he was in town. I just didn't want hi hurting you, and I gave you that necklace not just out of love, but because that necklace has vervain in it."

"What's vervain?" I asked

It's an herb. It's something that's very harmful to vampires. It also prevents you from being compelled." He said with deep sincerity.

"What do you mean prevents them from compelling me? They can make me do stuff and I'll forget about it after I do it?"

"No that's not how compellation works, sometimes they like you to remember so they make sure you don't forget. Like if I had wanted to compel you before I gave you that necklace, could have, but I didn't." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Stefan can you go to the living room for now, I need to clear my head and think." He said, yes but he looked so hurt. He looked as if he had just lost the one that he loved.

"Stefan, I'm not leaving you. I love you." When I said that he stopped and turned around, with the look of pure agony on his face. His fangs were out and his eyes had no white.

"Elena I can't be with you anymore. I might hurt you, and I can't risk that. You deserve to have a good life with someone you can have kids with and grow old with. I can't be that man for you. I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Stefan, I don't want to be with anyone else. When I'm with you, I feel fully content. I haven't been this happy since my parents died. Stefan you are my soul mate. No human or vampire can make me feel the way that you make me feel. For me to love is a big change from before I met you. My world was shriveling down to nothing until you came. You took me out of the darkest place and helped me see the light."After I finished saying that we just looked at each other for which seemed like forever. Then he walked up to me still with the look of agony in his eyes and cupped my face.

**Stefan's POV**

_I couldn't believe after everything I had just told her, she could say that she loved me. How could she say that she loved me after she had just found out that I was a monster? I've killed so many people, humans none the less. I've done such horrible things._

While I was thinking, she was just looking at me with pure love in her eyes. No one had ever looked at me like that before, not even Katherine. I would have to tell her about Katherine one day, but not today. I then realized that I had been looking at her too. I t had seemed like forever. I couldn't hold back. I walked up to her and cupped her face. I bent down ever so slowly and kissed her. She let me. Even though she knew what I was capable of, she was putting herself at risk because she loved me so much.

I deepened the kiss. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me as I kissed her. She broke free from me and I thought she was stopping, but she pulled me towards the bed. I was quicker than her so I picked her and put her on the bed and I laid down right next to her. I held her in my arms then she stopped and sat up, taking off her shirt.

"Stefan," She said. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone in my life."

"Elena are you sure?" I didn't want to feel like I was the only one wanting this. I didn't want to feel like I was pushing her. If she said no, I would have waited.

"Stefan, I've never been surer of anything in my entire life." She said as she bent down and crawled on top me. I took off my shirt and she had a look of pure happiness on her face.

**Elena's POV**

Stefan couldn't have made me any happier even if he tried. When I say that look of pure happiness and love, I knew that I wanted to be with him more than anything. When he took off his shirt I gazed into his eyes, telling him that I really wanted this. He looked like it was painful not to touch me, as if he were going to die, but restraining himself as well. He looked like a vampire then. He started to turn his head away, but I grabbed him.

"Stefan, you can't hide from me, I love you." He turned his head back towards me.

"You make me feel so alive again. I had never felt like this before until I met you. You were right when you said that we are soul mates. I can feel it too." He said as he pulled me down. He was kissing me as if it was our last kiss. We did that for a while never, looking away from the other person's eyes.

H was on top of me then kissing me with so much passion, I thought I must have been dreaming. He cares for me so much, never wanting to ever risk hurting me. While I did not want to risk losing him.

"Stefan I'm ready, we can't delay it for much longer." I said.

"I love you so much." We both said at the same time as he brought himself down to me.


	4. Secrets Revealed

_Last night was the best night of my life._

That's all I kept thinking about as I lay there on Stefan's bad, lying next to him. He looked so handsome when he slept, but I knew he would know I was awake. A vampire thing I guess. I just kept replaying everything in my mind about last night, the feeling of his hands on my face, his lips dropping gentle kisses down my. Nothing was rushed.

I felt him kiss me on the head and I knew he was awake. He circled his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm happy it's Saturday." I said as I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Why would that be?" He asked, kissing me gently on the lips.

"Because now I don't have to get up unless I want to." I said with a grin.

"Oh but why would you want to stay in bed all alone? There would be no one to protect you." He said sarcastically. I knew he was kidding so I grabbed his face and kissed him hard as we dove under the covers again. It was so amazing.

**Stefan's POV**

"Are you thirsty," I asked Elena.

"I'm kind of thirsty, are you? Never mind." She laughed as she said it though.

"I'm fine." I said with a grin. I kissed her before I left. She is the most important person in my life, but I know I'm going to have to tell her about Katherine. If I don't tell her about Katherine, Damon will, but he'll twist it all around, so she should really hear it from me. She would want to know why she looks exactly like her, but not tonight. It would be too much for her handle at the moment. Especially not after we just made love to each other. I could actually call it that because I was in love with her. What I did with women before her, I could not say that I was making love to them, because I didn't really feel anything for them, but Elena, she fills up the hole that has been inside me ever since I was changed into a vampire.

As I walk to the kitchen I think all of this through. I opened the dark brown cabinets and grabbed her glass for her drink of fresh water. I walked over to the fridge and go some water for her and poured some water into the glass. As I walked up the stair I didn't have a doubt in my mind about Elena.

"Elena," I called as I walked into my bedroom, but she was nowhere to be found. I looked around franticly. Then I saw it. The picture that I had of Katherine from 1864 was lying out in the open. I rushed towards it, looking at the picture closely, that is when I noticed that the necklace I had given Elena was lying next to the picture...

**Elena's POV**

As Stefan got up to get me a glass of water, I lay back down and snuggled in the sheets. I loved the smell of him.

When he left the room I got up and looked around his bedroom. I had never really had the chance to look at all the cool thing in there. I was looking all around until I saw something on a little table that caught my eye.

_What is that? It can't be._

I walked over and I picked up the picture. The person in the photo looked exactly like me. Then I read what the picture said. "_Katherine 1864." _Damon had told me some things about her, but not a lot. He had told me that the Katherine had been the only person that Stefan had cared deeply about until she died, but he never said I looked exactly like her. How was that even possible? Where we related in some way?

I took my necklace off and set down near the picture. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of his room, down stairs and to my car. I needed to get out of there.

_I can't believe it. I just really can't believe it. He only likes me because I look like Katherine. I wonder if whenever he's with me, he just imagines I'm her. Well you know what? I don't really care._

That's all I was thinking about as I drove home. When I got home I ran inside the house and straight up to my room. Jenna was in the living room when I walked in and she had seen the tears on my face. She had called my name, but I just ignored her. When I got to my room I locked my door and just sat down and sobbed. That was all I could think to do. There was nothing that was going to make me feel better at that moment in time. I cried for a long time. Over the fact that he was dating me because I looked like his ex girlfriend and because my parents were dead.

**Stefan's POV**

_Oh no. Why did leave the picture out? How could I have left the picture out? She knows that's she looks exactly like Katherine, and she probably thinks I'm only dating her because she looks like her, but that's not true. I love Elena with all my heart and I would do anything thing to keep her out of harm's way._

I was running toward her house and when I got to her window I heard it. I heard everything. She was crying. I started to climb closer up to her window when I heard her. She was crying out so many different things, but I was able to hear every single little thing that came out of her mouth. She was saying how she should have never let herself fall in love with me, that I was just like every other guy she had dated except for matt. She was saying how she was stupid to even think she could trust me. It hurt so much. I wanted to climb in and hold her close to me, but I knew I couldn't. She blamed me for the bad things that had happened to her. I knew if I tried to talk to her at that moment she would hate me even more. So I left her house and ran home. When I got there Damon was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of blood.

"Hey Stefan, what are you doing getting home so late?" He asked with a smirk as he got up and walked across the hard dark wood floors close to me.

"It's none of your business." I said. Those four words let Damon know everything.

"How'd she find out?" Damon asked as he sat down next to me on the couch opposite of the couch he was previously sitting on.

"She found… the picture… that I had of Katherine." I managed to get out those few words. They were hurting do much. I had never imagined that she would find out like that.

"How did she react?" Damon asked. He actually seemed like he really cared at the moment. He wasn't being sarcastic or anything. I was just happy to have him there because I think I would have just let myself die if I hadn't had him there to talk to.

"I don't know. I had asked her if she wanted a drink and she said yes, so I went down stairs and got her a glass of water. When I came back upstairs she was gone, and the necklace I had given her was lying next to the picture… I had followed her to her house, but when I got there she was balled up in her room crying. She was saying so many things about me. She thinks that I'm only dating her because she looks like Katherine."

"Well is it true?" I he asked.

"Is what true?" I asked with an astonished expression.

"Are you really only with her because she's the spitting image of Katherine?"

"No, Elena's nothing like Katherine. She is kind, and caring, and so unselfish. She is such a warm hearted person." I said as a smile started to spread across my face.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" asked a familiar voice.


	5. Love Conquers All

**Stefan's POV**

"You're in love with her aren't you?" asked a familiar voice.  
>"Lexi?" I asked.<p>

"Who else would it be? Oh and hi Damon even though I don't really like you." She said with a smirk.

"Stefan, what is the matter? What happened?" Lexi asked me gently. She reminded me of the first time that we had ever met. Haha. I had thought that she was human and tried attacking her. That hadn't turned out so well.

"It's a long story; you're going to have to sit down for this one." I said

I told her everything. From the time when I saved Elena from the car crash to the part where Damon and me were talking. I didn't leave out a single detail, except for the things that had happened when I and Elena had been in bed. That was private information.

"Oh Stefan, she makes you as if you are human again, doesn't she?" Lexi asked with pure courtesy in her voice.

"Yeah she does, she makes me forget that I'm a monster. When I'm with her, all I think about is that I love her so much and I think she loves me the same way. I would do anything to protect her. I'd kill myself if that meant I was keeping her safe. She completes me." I said with full honesty I everything I said.

"I know what you mean. I fell in love with a human; he loved me enough to stay with me forever. He asked me to change him and I did. He stayed back while I came to visit you, but next time he's coming so you guys can finally meet." I looked at Lexi really closely then. I noticed that when she talked about him her face brightened. I had never seen Lexi act like this. I knew she knew exactly what I was going through.

"When he first found out that I was a vampire, he acted the exact same way that Elena did, but he eventually came around. He loved me enough to except what I was. From what you are telling me, Elena seems like she is the one." She said with a knowing smile.

"I really think she is. If I lose her, I might just die." I said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Stefan, she will come around." She said, assuring me that everything was going to be just fine.

"Love conquers all."

**Elena's POV**

I was sitting on my bed writing in my diary when I realized that there had to be a good explanation that Stefan hadn't told me that I looked like Katherine. I felt a gust of wind and I turned around. Stefan was standing there looking at me with such sadness in his eyes.

"Elena, let me explain." He said so quietly that I had barely heard him. He sat down on my window seat and just looked at me.

"Well Stefan, explain." I said. I needed him to know that he wasn't getting off that easy, but once I said it, I regretted it. He had a look of such sorrow on his face.

"Elena, I hadn't told you about Katherine because she doesn't mean anything to me. Yes, at first I had been drawn to you because you looked like her. I had to make sure that you weren't her. You are nothing like Katherine. She was manipulative, and cold hearted. You are anything but that. I never really loved her. I love you." He said with such love in his eyes, but sadness as well.

"The first day of school wasn't the first time we met." He said as he barely managed to get the words out.

"When was the first time we really met then?" I asked him curiously.

"It was the day of the car crash. I was out hunting when I heard it. I was quick, but not quick enough. When I got there your father was still conscious so I tried helping him get out, but he wouldn't let me help him until I got you out. When I had finally gotten you out, it was already too late. I couldn't save them." He said. I was crying so hard while he was talking. He let me cry for a while, and then I looked at him with pure anger.

"Why do I look like her?" I asked.

"Elena, not today. You've been through so much." He said with a caring voice.

"Why do I look like her?" I asked, frustrated that he wouldn't tell me.

"Elena, it made no sense to me at first. She was a Pierce and you are a Gilbert, but then I did some research. There is no record of your mother being pregnant with you. Elena you're adopted." I started to cry my eyes out at those words. He was right. I was almost too much for me to handle. He walked over to me and kissed me ever so gently, comforting me the only way he could think of. He held me for the longest time after that.

**Stefan's POV**

I had finally told Elena. The weight that had been on my chest had finally been lifted. The one thing I regretted was telling her that she was adopted, all those years of thinking that they were her real parents. No one had ever told her. I think I would have felt worse if I hadn't told her though. She needed to know why she looked like Katherine.

"Elena it's going to be okay." I said as I rubbed my hands along her arms, trying to comfort her.

"Oh Stefan, I'm so sorry for over reacting." She said as she turned around.

"Elena, there is no reason for you to apologize. You had every right. Finding out that you looked like my ex girlfriend, that's a lot to handle." I said. Assuring her that she had every right to react the way she did.

"Stefan, I really do love you. From now on you are going to have to tell me everything. Even if you think it may heart me. No more secrets." She said as she smiled through her tears. She kissed me on the lips gently before hugging me.

"Elena, I love you so much. You have no idea. I'm so sorry for bringing so much sadness into your life. I would do anything to protect you. I would fight the world if it meant keeping you safe. I don't know how I ever survived without you for all those years. I don't think I could survive this life without you in it." I had just spilled my heart to her.

"Stefan, you may think that you brought sadness into my life, but you didn't. It was already there. If I hadn't met you, I would still be that depressed girl that walked around without a cause. When I met you, you brightened up my life. I actually look forward to everyday now, while before I used to dread them. I get up every morning happy that I'm going to see you again. I love you so much." She said with a true smile on her face. Everything she was saying was true.

"Elena, I would like to introduce someone to you. She is an old friend." I said.  
>"Is she a vam….?" She asked.<p>

"Is she a vampire? Yes, Lexi is a vampire." I said with a laugh.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you. She does drink human blood, but she doesn't drink them from humans. She has blood bags. She knows exactly what we're going through. She fell in love with a human as well." I said assuring her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Although she may be a little blunt, you will get used to it. Lexi is actually nice in her own little way. Lexi helped me control my hunger for human blood." I said.

"How long did that take?" she asked me curiously.

"A really long time. She had to set me back on track a couple of times."

"She sounds like a really good friend." Elena said as she sat on y lap.

"Hey Stefan, can we do something else beside talk about our faults?" She asked, making me forget what we had been talking about in the first place as she kissed me.

"Elena, you're perfect in my eyes." I said as a smile started to spread across my face as she kissed me.

**Elena's POV**

"Elena, you're perfect in my eyes." He told me as I kissed him. He always knew what to say to me. Our kisses became more urgent. I started to unbutton his shirt as he took mine off. I then realized that we were still sitting on my window seat. The neighbors were probably getting a show. He must have realized that too, because he closed the curtain and carried me to my bed.

"Elena," he said with love in his voice. He was underneath me now. Our shirts were thrown on the floor. He kissed me with such passion. I started to take off his pants when he groaned.

"Stefan what's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I had hurt him at all.

"Elena, I don't want to hurt you." He said as he started to sit up. I pushed him down.

"No. You have to get passed that. I know that you would never hurt me." I said as I started to kiss him again.

"I know that I would never hurt you intentionally, but I could by accident." He said.

"Stefan, if you accidently hurt me, it wouldn't be your fault. It would be my fault. I am the one telling you to keep going. Stefan, look at me. "I said. He finally looked at me.

"Stefan, don't think about anything right now except me. Don't think about the fact that you're a vampire. Just focus on the fact that we both love each other so much." I said. I was surprised when he pulled me down and took off my jeans before I even realized what he was doing. All we had left on were our undergarments. Those were quickly taken off by him. I'm not as fast as him.

When we had nothing but skin separating us we kissed each other so passionately I thought that my heart was going to explode. His gaze was burning into mine the whole time. Then when he was on top of me he gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head. No words had been needed to be said out loud. Then all I felt was pleasure as he kissed me again.


	6. Meeting Lexi

"Hey Lexi." Stefan said to a blonde as we walked inside his house.

"Hey Stefan. Is this the girl you've been telling about ever since I got here?" She asked with a smile on her face. Stefan looked at me then blushing as we walked towards the couch and sat down. Lexi was sitting down on the couch opposite of us.

"Yes this is Elena. Elena this is Lexi. Let's just say that she is REALLY old." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh Stefan, you are going to regret that later." Lexi said with a smile on her face.

"So Lexi, do you have any embarrassing stories about Stefan?" I asked as I a look of pure horror went over Stefan's face.

"Oh do I? Which one should I tell first Stefan?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Do want me to tell her about when you got drunk in New York?" she asked with a smirk. A smile spread across my face.

"Don't you dare." He said as a playful threat.

"Oh alright. I guess not now, maybe later." Lexi said as she winked at me.

"So Stefan, I see you guys made up. Elena, you should have seen him. He was a huge mess when you were mad at him. If he wasn't going to go talk to you, I was, but it turned out for the better."

"Did Stefan tell you everything?" She asked me with a serious tone. I looked over at Stefan and he nodded.

"Yes he did." I said as I laid my hand over his.

"Good, because I don't want to say something and find out that you didn't know about it." Lexi said

"Well, that was kind of you for asking." I said. I had started to think of other things when I felt Stefan tickling me. I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Um Lexi, do you know where Stefan is ticklish?" I asked. Happy to have an outside source. I looked at Stefan, but he was pleading Lexi with his eyes not to tell me.

"On his feet." She said with a smirk.

"Ha, that's what you get for calling me old. And if you guys didn't think I didn't notice your little tickle fest then you are both wrong." And with that we stopped.

"So, have you guys slept together yet?" She asked bluntly. Boy, when Stefan said she was blunt he really wasn't kidding. I looked at her in amazement. I looked at Stefan and he was just as dumb struck as I was. He was the first to speak.

"Lexi, that is none of your business." He said with a grin on his face.  
>"Okay, so Stefan just gave you both away. Elena, was he any good? Was it the best thing that ever happened to you?" She asked me. I nodded unknowingly and stopped. She only seemed curious, I didn't see the harm in telling her except I didn't want to talk about it with Stefan sitting right next to me.<p>

"Ummmmm…." I said. I didn't know how to answer her question. I couldn't believe she had just asked me that.

"Lexi! My love life is none your business." He said with a laugh. "But I'm still not going to tell you."

"Oh, I don't need you to tell me. Elena will. You should have seen her nod when I asked if you were any good." She said as she leaned her head back and laughed. Stefan looked over at me and his eyes were wide. I just shrugged my shoulders. The truth was, it was amazing. It _was _the best thing that had ever happened to me. Lexi then winked at me causing me to laugh with her while Stefan just sat there, clearly embarrassed about what had just happened.

**Stefan's POV**

"Have you guys slept together yet?" Lexi asked Elena and I. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that she had just asked that. I felt Elena look at me, but I was too busy looking at Lexi.

"Lexi, that is none of your business." I said as serious as possible but a grin spread across my face.

"Okay, so Stefan just gave you both away. Elena, was he any good? Was it the best thing that had ever happened to you?" She asked Elena. I thought I saw Elena nod. But when I turned my head her head was unmoving. I'm not sure about Elena, but for me it _was_ the best thing that had ever happened. And she was really good. I said to myself as I recalled the memory.

"Lexi! My love life is none of your business." I said trying to keep the laugh in, but failing. "But I'm still not going to tell you." I said firmly.

"Oh I don't need you to tell me. Elena will. You should have seen her nod when I asked if you were any good." She said as she started to laugh. I knew I had seen Elena nod her head. I looked over at Elena and she just shrugged her shoulders. Then Elena started laughing with Lexi. When Elena had stopped laughing I started to tickle her, but then I started to laugh because she was tickling me feet,

"Oh I hate you so much right now Lexi." I said as Elena tried her very best to get me back for ticking her earlier.

**Elena's POV**

"So Elena, was he any good?" Lexi asked me as soon as Stefan left to buy some food for dinner.

"Not here, in Stefan's room." I told her. Expecting her to follow me.

"Well I would have thought you guys did it in his bedroom." She said making me blush.

"That's not what I meant. What I had meant was, let's talk in Stefan's room." I said.

"Oh." She said, clearly embarrassed. When we got up to Stefan's room I paused in the doorway. I was remembering everything that had happened that night. After a couple of minutes I noticed her staring at me.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking." I said with a smile.

"So tell me everything. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know that he loved you so much." She said with a warm hearted smile. I told her everything. Except for some minor details. Those were private. Something's should only stay between him and me. When I was done telling her everything she just looked at me for the longest time. She started to make me feel uncomfortable. She must have realized because she stopped. The next thing she said surprised me.

"You guys are really in love. I can tell by the way you guys look at each other. When he left, the joy in your eyes decreased. When he talks about you, his whole face lifts up. I have never seen him like this. He would do anything for you." She had made me stop in my tracks. I was about to leave Stefan's room when she had said that. She had no idea how much that had meant to me.

"Lexi, you're right. He makes me feel all those things. When I'm with him, he fills up the whole the whole in heart that's been there my whole life. Lexi, if he were to ever die, I might as well die with him because without him, my life has no meaning." I said not realizing that I was smiling as I said it. Lexi eyes got wide as she looked at something behind me. I turned around and Stefan was standing there.

**Stefan's POV**

I was walking upstairs to tell Lexi and Elena that I was home when I heard them talking. I heard ever word they said. What Elena had said warmed my heart so much. I felt exactly the same way. Elena is my soul mate. She is the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life.

"Elena." I said as she looked at me.

"I'll be downstairs if you guys need me." Lexi said as she passed me and went downstairs.

"Stefan I-" She didn't get a chance to finish. I walked over to her and cupped her face.

"Stefan, everything I said was true." She said with a smile on her face as she looked up at me.

"Good, I feel the same way. And you were really good in bed. Just in case you were wondering." I said trying to make her laugh.

"Oh and Elena," I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I would die as well if something were to ever happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live on this earth without the one that I love."

**Elena's POV**

"Bonnie, I love him. He makes me feel so complete." I told her over the phone. I had been telling her everything that had happened, except for the whole vampire and Katherine thing. She would freak out.

"Elena, you picked a good one." Bonnie told me.

"Bonnie no I didn't. We picked each other."


	7. Dance

Stefan had just left when I feel asleep. I dreamt of Stefan. His arms around me. Then all of a sudden, Damon's face appeared. I was running and screaming, but I couldn't out run him. I called Stefan's name, but he was nowhere in sight. I was so scared. Damon grabbed me and I woke up. Stefan was sitting next to me. He had been shaking me to wake up.

"Elena, what did you dream about?" He asked with fear on his face.

"Damon, he had been chasing me and you weren't around to save me." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Elena that will never happen, I will always be there to protect you. Even if I die in the process." He said with a sad smile. He cradled me in his arms long after I fell asleep.

**3****rd**** Person**

_Why does he always get the girl? He got Katherine, didn't he?_

Damon thought as he paused in the doorway of Stefan's room, watching them sleep. He was disgusted with himself for even being jealous of his brother. That was one of his weaknesses and he didn't like anyone knowing what his weaknesses were. The thing that ticks him off the most is that the girl he wants always wants Stefan. Stefan. Always having been the first one the girl met, but still. Why couldn't anyone love him the way Elena loved Stefan? It made absolutely no sense at all to him.

When he walks inside his room and shuts the door, he realizes that they weren't actually sleeping at all. They are just pretending. He hears them giggling at first, then it grows a little too quiet. He starts walking and stops at their door. He hears a low growl and then hears Elena moaning.

"Stefan, please." She says loud enough that even Damon can hear her. He's so angry. He burst out of the house as quickly as possible (which is really fast).

**Elena's POV**

"Stefan, what was that?" I asked as I heard someone run past and the door shut behind them. He started to get up and I pushed him down. "It's okay; I know you will protect me." I say with a flirtatious grin.

"Elena, you are so bad." He says to me as he kisses me again.

"But you are too. Don't you remember that time that we were at Caroline's house for Bonnie's birthday and you brought me upstairs…?" I ask with a devilish grin. He groans.

"But you didn't object. But that was really embarrassing when Caroline knocked on the door to see if you were okay because she had heard you moan. Good thing nobody else knew I was there yet." He says with a playful smile on his face

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me? I had to tell her I had really bad cramps. DO you even know what she said after that?" I asked, my cheeks blushing as I rolled over and lay next to him.

"No."

"She said I was practically almost screaming up there. When I walked downstairs everybody was looking at me as if I was some kind of psycho. " I say as he laughs at me for a couple of minutes.

"How can you even think that that was funny? I was so embarrassed, while you got to walk into the party with a smile on your face."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't believe that had happened. Why didn't you tell me later that night?"

"Because I didn't want you to get away with it so I didn't call you or text you, but that didn't stop you from coming in through my window." I say as he cuddles me close.

"I loved you too much even then to go to sleep without making sure you were okay." Those words fill me up with such joy. I think about all the good times and the bad times Stefan and I have had together.

_**The next day.**_

**Stefan's POV**

"Stefan wake up, we have a big day ahead of us." I hear Elena say as I open my eyes, not remembering what we are doing today.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I watch her rush around the room getting her clothes on. Although I think she looks the prettiest when she doesn't have any on at all, but that's my opinion.

"How can you not remember?" she asks me ask she stops In front of me, with a look of hurt on her face.

"I'm do remember, It's Valentine's Day, The first time I told you I loved you ." I say as her expression falls.

"What's the matter?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"I wish I hadn't of waited so long to tell you I felt the same way." She says I hug her close.

"It's fine. You weren't ready at the time." I say convincing her that it's alright. I turn towards her.

"Elena Gilbert, will you do me the honor of being my date to the Valentine's day dance?" I ask her.

"Well, I've have to think about it." she says as she turns around. I'm complete shock. Then she turns around with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I've thought it through. Of course I will go to the dance with you." She says with her face glowing.

"Elena Gilbert, You are going to pay for that." I say as I lift her up and carry her to the library. She's laughing and trying to tell me to put her down but I don't budge.

**Elena's POV**

"So Stefan, which one do you like on me better?" I ask as myself I hold up dresses to see. I don't want Stefan to see my dress until the dance so I went shopping by myself. I just pulled the two dresses off the rack. One of the dresses is baby blue with a couple of jewels on it. A knee-length dress. The one in my other hand is a light pink dress with no straps, mid thigh and with a thick white ribbon in the middle where it ties in the back. I'll get the pink one I tell myself as I walk up to the register with a smile on my face.


	8. A Question

**Stefan's POV**

_How can she make me feel like this? I love her so much. _I say to myself as I walk to my closet. I don't need to go rent a tux for the dance. I've lived so long that I practically have a whole collection. I go with the black tux and a dark green vest. Elena says it brings out my eyes.

"Wow Stefan, what are you getting all pretty for?" I hear Damon ask me as I turn around. He is standing next to my desk.

"I'm going to a school dance with Elena." I say, I regret telling him once the words came out of my mouth.

"Oh, you want to feel human again, so you think that if you hang around a lot of them you'll almost trick yourself into believing that you're a human, good one." He says to me as I just stare at him. He just doesn't understand why I'm doing all these things over again. I wouldn't if I didn't have a reason to. I want to be with Elena as much as I can. She's at school Monday- Friday so I might as well just go to school with her.

"You have no idea what love is, do you?" I ask him; uncertain about how he is going to answer.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. Love is not a real thing; people just make that up so they can sleep with someone." He says. I can't believe he is that lost. He has no idea what it feels like to love someone.

"Damon, I hope one day you will find out what it feels like to truly love someone." I say as I walk out of my room and down stairs. I walk to my car hoping that there is any hope for Damon to really love someone as much as I love Elena.

**Damon's POV**

I know I shouldn't be trying to get my brother to stop caring, but I can't control myself. I hate that Stefan gets to love someone and they love him back, but when I love someone, it's a one way street. I am in my room when I hear something in Stefan's room fall. I walk in there and Elena is sitting on his couch reading. She's wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and heels.

"Elena, what are you doing here? Stefan just went to go pick you up for the dance." I say. There's something off about her. She gets up and walks towards me. She stops a few feet away with a smirk on her face. I notice that she's not wearing the locket that Stefan gave her. She never takes that stupid necklace of her pretty little neck. It's a sign of their love, or something like that.

"Damon, how could you forget my name? It's Katherine, not Elena." She says. My eyes go wide. How is that even possible? I thought she had died in the fire.

"Elena, this isn't funny. Katherine died in the fire." I say, barely managing to get the words out of my mouth. She walks closer to me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Damon, you don't love me anymore, do you?" she asks as she turns around and walks slowly to Stefan's bookshelf and taking out one of his journals.

"Even if I did yesterday, I don't anymore. How could you let me and Stefan believe that you were dead for all those years? Stefan gave up after 5 years, but I kept looking. How could you just let me waste that many years trying to find a way to get you back? I wasted a century and half." I say practically yelling at her. She closes the space between us and cups my face.

"Because it was never you that I loved." She lets go of my face and walks out of the room.

**Elena's POV**

I'm in the bathroom right now. I'm applying my make up to my face. Stefan will be here in ten minutes. I'm so excited. I'm actually looking forward to a dance. Maybe it's because I'm going with the person that can make me like the happiest person in the world. I've finished my hair and now I'm done my make-up. I walk back into my room and I grab my dress off the bed. It looks better than it did when I bought it at the store. I hadn't noticed that it had a nice glittery shimmer to it until I put it on. I sit on my bed when my phone beeps. It's a text from Caroline.

_Sorry I haven't been talking to you u lately. I just didn't know how act around you and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. ~ Caroline _

I sit there, unsure of what to say. Then I text her back.

_Caroline, I'm wasn't mad at you, just confused, I didn't know what I had done to upset you so much. You are forgiven, next time just talk to me. ~Elena _

I hear the doorbell ring and I realize that Stefan is here. I get up and grab my clutch off my bed. I make my way downstairs and I notice that Jeremy, Stefan and Jenna are sitting on the couch. The only one that seems to notice that I am down stairs is Stefan. He gets up walks over to me. Jenna and Jeremy get up as well. Stefan pulls me in for a kiss and whispers in my ear.

"I love you so much."

"Elena, you look so beautiful in that dress." Jenna says as she walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Elena you really do look pretty." Jeremy says in a quiet voice.

"Thank you." I say. I look back at Stefan and notice what he's wearing. He's wearing a sleek black tux and a green vest. The green brings out his eyes.

"Well I guess you two better get going. Have fun." Jenna says as Stefan and I walk to the door. Stefan grabs my hand and holds it until we get to his car.

"Elena, you look beautiful tonight." Stefan says as he opens my door for me. I am thinking of what to say to him when he gets in, but nothing that I think of measures up to what I feel, so I just kiss him.

**Stefan's POV**

I just picked Elena up. She is wearing a beautiful dress, but not as beautiful as she is.

"Elena, I haven't been to a school dance for a very long time." I confess to her as I turn to look at her while we are at a red light.

"Oh, so you want me to teach you how it's done?" She asks with a devilish grin on her face.

"I never said that I didn't know how to dance. Ask Lexi, I'm the best dancer she's ever met." I say as I turn my head back to the road. She grabs a hold of my hand and moves it over to her chest. My eyes widen.

"Stefan, right here is where I am fully complete. You have filled my heart up my heart with such love and affection I can barely contain it. I am overflowing with love for you. When I didn't know you, my heart was broken, but then you came along and made it better than it was before."

She lets go of my hand as we pull into the parking lot of the school.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She says as I turn off the car. I turn to face her.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable; I was surprised when you grabbed my hand and placed it on your chest because I didn't know what you were going to do." I say with a smile on my face.

"But what you said, it filled me with such joy I didn't know what to say. Nothing I can say will ever compare to that." I say as I hold her as close as I can in a car. We are sitting like that for a few minutes when she says something.

"We should probably go inside and enjoy the dance. It's getting kind of boring out here." She says with a hint of a grin on her lips.

"I guess we can." I say as I get out of the car and open the door for her.

"What a gentleman." She says with a smile on her face as she steps out of the car.

"I try." I say as extend my arm for her to put her arm through.

**Elena's POV**

Stefan and I walk through the doors of the school. We walk in to the gym and everyone stops talking and stares at us. Is my dress ripped? Are people spreading rumors about me?

"What are they looking at?" I whisper to Stefan as we walk to a table.

"They are looking at you. You are stunning." Stefan says to me as we sit down. After a minute or two the music finally starts playing again. People have started dancing again, but some keep glancing back at me.

"Elena, look." Stefan says as he points to two girls at the punch table. One of them is a blonde and the other one has brown hair. I recognize them right away.

"Stefan, will you come with me?" I ask with pleading eyes. He gets up and all he says is, "Anything for you."

We make our way over to Bonnie and Caroline. They both look amazing tonight. Bonnie is wearing a sleek black mini; it has a gold trim at the bottom and dips in the back. Caroline is wearing a long baby blue dress. There are jewels lining the bottom and the top of her dress. The jewels create an exquisite pattern. The both picked to go with curls in their hair. I tap them both on the shoulder and they both turn around. When they see me, their faces light up.

"You both look so amazing tonight." I say as I can't think of anything else to say.

"Thank you. Elena you look so good tonight as well. I just love your dress." Caroline says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah you really do look spectacular tonight." Bonnie chimes in. A slow song comes on and Tyler and Matt walk up behind them.

"Would you like to dance?" They both asked the girls.

"I would love to." Both girls said in sync with each other. They were walking to the dance floor when they turned around. I must have noticed the confused look on my face because they stopped.

"We'll talk later." Bonnie mouthed to me before she started dancing. I hadn't remembered that Stefan was there until he asked me to dance.

"I would love to." I said as we made our way on the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. I stare at him the whole time we are dancing. So far, this is the second best night of my life. The student body president makes her way up the stairs of the stage with an envelope in her hands. I remember that they crown the cutest couple at this dance. It's Valentine's Day. Obviously they would do that kind of award. The music cuts off and all the lights go to the stage. I can't remember the name of the student body president; it just won't come to my mind. Just then, Stefan wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck ever so softly.

"Okay, I'm Amanda, anyways, are you guys ready to hear who the cutest couple at Mystic Falls High school is?" she asks loudly waiting for the answer she predicts.

"Yeah!" We all yell to her. Stefan pulls me closer to him and I can feel his breathe on my neck. It sends tingles down my back. I don't even care who wins at this point, I just can't wait to get out of here.

"Mystic Falls High School's cutest couple is…."She's fumbling with the envelope and she finally gets it out.

"Is….. Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore."She says. I feel like my head is spinning. I didn't think we would win. We walk up to the stage hand in hand, all eyes on us. When we reach the stage someone hands me a big teddy bear and a bouquet of roses. Stefan is just standing next to me. Without a care in the world it seems, his smile though seems a little bit fuller than usual.

"Can you guys please make way so they can have their dance?" No one says anything, they just move out of the way. I hand off my things to Caroline and she gives me a smile. Stefan and I make our way down the stage and to the center of the dance floor. When the music starts playing I look Stefan right in the eyes,

"I love you." I whisper as I am enveloped by Stefan's arms.

"I love you more." He tells me. He spins me around I am so surprised. I guess I was wrong about his dancing skills, I say to myself. He just holds me after that, doing the normal dancing that everyone nowadays does. When the song ended he was looking at me with pure joy.

**Stefan's POV**

I can't wait any longer. I just have to ask her. I look at her with such love in my eyes and hers are like a mirror. When the song ends everyone's eyes are on us. I know I don't have a lot of time.

"Elena I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's going to be hard, but we can make it work." When I say this, she has a look of uncertainty on her face. I kneel on one knee and take her hand. I put my hand in my pocket and take out a small black box.

"Elena Gilbert, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I ask. She doesn't answer right away. It seems like everyone has their mouths open. Then she nods her head.

"Is that a yes?"I ask her. I hope that was a yes.

"Yes Stefan, Yes. Forever and always, yes." She says as she nods her head. People start clapping and whistling. It had felt like we were the only ones on the planet in those few seconds.

**Elena's Pov**

I keep replaying the proposal in my mind for the rest of the night. People keep coming over and congratulating Stefan and I during the rest of the dance. Bonnie and Caroline squeezed me until I couldn't breathe anymore. They were just so happy for me.

Stefan and I are walking back to his car, hand in hand. We just sat down when he leans over and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"So future Mrs. Salvatore, what d you want to do?"He asks me with a smile playing at his lips. Neither of us have our seat belts n right now. I turn towards him and I swing my left leg over his and I do the same with the other. I am sitting on his lap facing him. I grab his face.

"I want to do this."I say as I slam my lips against his.


	9. Embarassing

"I want to do this." I say as I slam my lips against his. I roam my fingers through his hair. I feel him hesitate so I pull back.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" I ask him looking into his eyes.

"Nothing wrong, I just didn't know you could move that fast." He tells me as pulls me back. I can feel him smiling as he's kissing me. I cover his neck with dozens of kisses.

"E….Len...a," He says, his breathing hoarse and ragged.

"Elena, not here, not like this." I come back to reality. I look around and I realize that we are still in his car in the school parking lot.

"Oh." I say. I try to get myself back to my seat, but something is stopping me. I look down and notice that my dress is down to my waist.

"How did that happen?" I ask Stefan as I pull up my dress.

"Well, I unzipped it and I pulled it down." He says with a smile on his face. He makes me blush and I turn my head for a second. I look back at him.

"I mean when did that happen?" I ask him.

"About twenty minutes ago when you took off my jacket and my shirt." He says. There's no hint of embarrassment in his eyes at all.

"How long have we been here?" I ask him. It hadn't even felt like twenty minutes. It felt like we had just gotten to his car a few minutes ago.

"Well, the dance ended at 10:00 and its 10:30 right now, so I would say roughly around 30 minutes."

"We should probably leave now." I say as a shade of pink covers my face. I move over back to my seat. I miss the warmth of him. He puts his clothes back on. I like him better with no close on, but I'm not going to say that out loud. He turns the key and pulls out of our parking space. I grab a hold of his hand as he does this.

"So where you want to go is the better question." He tells me with a light chuckle.

"Oh, that's a hard one. I think I just want to go home and be alone." I say, giving nothing away. He turns to me and gives me a worried look. I smile.

"Just joking, let's go to _our _bed." I say as his frown turns into a full on smile.

"Oh, it's _our _bed now. I'm going to have to do something about that, now aren't I?" He asks me as he turns back to the road.

"I don't know."

"Well what better time than now?"He asks. I look up and notice that we are already at his house. Before I can even think, he's already gotten me out of the car and into his arms.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Run." I say with a laugh as he rushes inside the house.

**Stefan's POV**

Sometimes I really do love being a vampire. Like right now for instance.

I rush Elena, in my arms, inside the house and upstairs to _our _room. I pause a few feet away from the door. I want to see what Elena's going to do.

"Stefan." She whimpers. She has silently pouting, her face gives everything away. For instance when we were in the car, I knew she was joking because there was a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She pulls my face down to hers. I hear someone clear their throat. I lift my head up.

"No." Elena says as she pulls my face back down to hers. She runs her fingers through my hair as I hold her against the wall. Her legs are wrapped around my waist. Her lips never let go of mine.

**Elena's POV**

I never let my lips off of his. I turn my head ever so slightly as Stefan kisses my neck. He covers my entire neck with kisses. I turn my head back to his and kiss him softly. I peel off his jacket and his shirt. I toss them to the ground. I take my hands from around his neck and place them on his chest. I close my eyes and let my fingers roam over his chest until they reach his pant line. I get my hands inside his waist band, but I don't have the strength to pull them down while in this particular position. He lifts my hips up higher so that we are face to face. He cups my face and kisses me on the lips. I don't understand how he can be so gentle when I can barely contain myself. I'm surprised he didn't grab my face. Even in moments like these, he's always a gentleman. I open my eyes to kiss him back when I notice someone standing a couple of yards away from us. My eyes go wide. My body goes stiff. Stefan lets out a low growl. Stefan looks at me with wonder in his eyes. I move my eyes over to where she is standing. Stefan's eyes slowly follow my gaze and his eyes widen as well. By now, my face is completely red. Not just from Stefan kissing me. I'm so embarrassed.

"I was wondering how long it would take until one of you noticed that I was here." Lexi says with a smirk. Stefan takes a step away from the wall with me still wrapped around his waist. I just keep staring at Lexi.

"Hey, Lexi I didn't know that you were back." Stefan says with a weary smile on his face. I turn my head to Stefan. I am totally confused. Back? I didn't even know that she was gone.

"Back?" I ask Stefan.

"She left last week to see her boyfriend." He says.

"Well actually I left and brought him back so you all could meet him tonight, but clearly, you have bigger plans." She says as she eyes the clothes on the floor.

"No, it's okay. We can do this later" I say. I look back to Lexi and she's laughs. I realize what I just said. Did I actually just say that? That we can make love later. I turn my head quickly back to look at Stefan. It seems as if he is trying really hard to keep himself from laughing. Lexi finally stops laughing.

"It's not funny." I mutter to Stefan, he just nods his head and tickles me on my back, making my squirm.

"No it's okay; you seem kind of in the middle of something." She says. She moves her gaze to something in between. I look down and I don't know what she's looking at. I look at Stefan in confusion once again and he smiles. He puts his lips to my, ear making me shiver.

"Elena, she's looking at me and you. My shirt and my jacket are on the floor, your dress is only half on you and your still on me with your legs wrapped around my waist. There is really nothing in between us." He whispers to me. I look around us and notice that everything he said was true. I let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry Lexi." I say as I burry my face in Stefan's shoulder, too embarrassed to even look at her now. Lexi turns to leave.  
>"Um Lexi," Stefan says making her turn around.<p>

"Yes."

"What exactly did you see?" He asks her with weary smile. She grins before she says anything else.

"Enough to know that if it's with each other, you guys will do it anywhere anytime." She says as she turns around and walks back to her room. Stefan finally stops tickling me. He turns me to face him. The look in his eyes makes me forget everything that had just happen. The love brings me back to what we were doing before we were doing before we were interrupted. I jump on him and he leads us into _our_ room and to _our _bed.

**Damon's POV**

What am I going to tell Stefan? It's not like I can't tell him. He'll find out eventually.

I am sitting on my bed. I heard the whole conversation. I had walked by them. I just kept walking to my room. I heard Lexi come in when I had closed my door. I had been planning to tell Stefan that Katherine was back, but it had seemed that they were a little to occupied.

I lay down on my bed and I try to sleep. I feel an extra weight on my bed. I open my eyes and over me is Katherine.

"Miss me?"


End file.
